Ordinal Scale: Buried Amnesia
by Harvzy
Summary: *CONTAINS ORDINAL SCALE MOVIE SPOILERS.* What if Asuna had not been able to regain her memories of old Aincrad, and how will it affect her relationship with Kirito? One-shot, plenty of Kirisuna fluff.


**A/N: This story WILL contain Ordinal Scale movie SPOILERS, and will contain heavy Kirisuna fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Buried Amnesia**_

 _Tick, Tock._

The digital clock emitted a repetitive, quiet noise as the seconds passed. A dim lamp shone in Kirito and Asuna's virtual bedroom, just enough so they could see each other's faces.

Yet despite the sufficient lighting, Asuna still couldn't look her in-game husband in the eyes. She only stared at the hardwood floor in a depressed mood.

Kirito sighed, wishing his girlfriend could forgive herself for what had happened. He gently nudged her cheek with his own and laced their fingers together. Her hand was slightly colder than usual, probably from a lack of adequate sleep.

"Asuna?" Kirito whispered ever so quietly, so as not to seem aggressive. Asuna turned her head slightly to acknowledge his words. "It's alright, okay? None of this was your fault, so you don't need to keep beating yourself up about it." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly.

"It was my fault, though." She whimpered, voice beginning to crack. "I was the one who said we should all try the Augma in the first place. You even warned me not to use it, yet I did anyways..." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head to stare at the floor yet again.

Kirito wrapped his arms around her back, resting her head against his chest. Asuna nuzzled into his shirt, feeling calmer from his familiar scent.

"We don't need the memories of SAO to be together, Asuna. Remember what I said last week? We can make so many more wonderful memories together in the real world." He pressed their foreheads together and gave her a warm smile, but she didn't return one.

"But... I can't remember anything at all. The day we met, our honeymoon, and all those times we laughed together... They're all gone. Why would you possibly want to stay with me when I can't even remember our anniversary date?" Tears began to well in her chestnut colored eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember a single conversation with Kirito from their time in SAO. It frustrated her beyond belief.

Kirito pulled her closer and began to rub her back with gentle, yet protective movements. "It's okay to cry, honey. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what." And with that, Asuna lost all self-control. She bawled into his dark shirt, allowing all of her pent up stress, anxiety, and frustration to release through her tears. Kirito rocked her in his arms on the side of their bed, indifferent towards his tear-stained shirt.

It'd been over a week since Ordinal Scale had wiped all of Asuna's memories of the old Aincrad. Even after their team had defeated the original 100th floor boss, the SAO survivors who had lost in Ordinal Scale could not regain their memories. Fortunately, their brains did not suffer any severe damage.

Kirito felt extremely lucky to not have died in Ordinal Scale as well, otherwise neither of them would be able to remember old Aincrad. It was already more than enough pain for Asuna to suffer through.

Shaking his head, Kirito snapped out of his internal thoughts and focused on his in-game wife. Her crying had stopped, and she emitted soft coos of fatigue. The damp feeling on the front of his shirt had disappeared while he was zoned out.

He looked down at his chestnut-haired girlfriend and smiled. Her eyes closed slowly, exhausted from her crying and nightmares.

"I love you, Asuna." Kirito cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together gently, pouring all of his love into their connection. She responded happily, feeling him nibble on her lower lip. They pulled away a few seconds later, embracing each other in a cloud of passion.

Kirito lowered Asuna onto the soft pillow and tucked her in, pulling the warm blankets over her shoulders. Once he was under the covers too, she draped one arm across his torso and rested her head on his chest again. Kirito reached an arm out to turn off the lamp then returned to rubbing Asuna's shoulders, allowing both of them to drift off into a virtual slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: I absolutely loved this movie, and can't wait until it comes out on DVD or online. Thanks for reading, rates and reviews are much appreciated! - Harv**


End file.
